


Vices

by DRN002



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRN002/pseuds/DRN002
Summary: Shadow Weaver finally decides to own up to her mistakes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Within Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to both Crow and Razur for proof-reading, along with members of the "Shadow Obsessed" Discord server for support!
> 
> Update 11/11/2020: Fixed some typos.

SHE-RA AND THE PRINCESSES OF POWER

“VICES”

CHAPTER 1: Within Time. 

You’re not getting off the hook that easy. 

Shadow Weaver slowly opened her eyes, the world slowly coming into view. The air felt...stale, thin. A cold chill ran over her body, draped with a thin cloak. Her memory foggy, she tried to stand - but finding no luck. Her feet were horribly deformed and twisted, and combined with slight disorientation, made her feel like a baby learning to walk. 

As she collapsed to the ground, she finally focused on the environment around her. The room was very spacious and eerily silent, with runes she couldn’t make out scribbled on the walls and exits on either end. The room’s light indigo walls were stained with ash, and a terrible smell that was almost like...burnt flesh attacked her nose. 

With great difficulty, she was able to get to her feet. Propping herself up against the wall, she noticed a small...object on the ground in the center of the room. Hobbling over - she noticed it seemed to be..A mask of some sort? Primarily red, with black highlights around the eyes and a small indent in the forehead. Something about it seemed awfully familiar, but she pushed it aside. 

Using the wall to stabilize herself, she chose an exit and hoped it would lead her to the exit, and by luck, it did. During the long trek, her memory finally began to catch up with her. Her name was...Light Spinner-no, it was...Shadow Weaver. The last thing she remembered was...A big ball of flame. That she caused. It was...a sacrifice, for..Adora. 

The puzzle began to solve itself as she thought about it harder, events becoming clearer. But she was..unsure how she was able to survive such a powerful spell. A spell she specifically conjured to be powerful enough to kill. Little did she know at the time, She-Ra had released a wave of magic, restoring life to the near-barren planet. This wave, as a result of her emotions at the time, also managed to revive Shadow Weaver from little left but ash.

A large set of double doors were what met her at the end of the tunnel, that thankfully opened by themselves to let her out into the Whispering Woods. The light of the moon beating down onto her face, she took a deep breath of air. 

She took another step forward, immediately collapsing onto the cold grass. She didn’t have a wall to cling onto, but she had to keep moving forward. 

“Why am I...so weak? How…” She muttered, meekly. But the answer quickly dawned on her: magic. Her magic was gone. She was finally free from the Spell of Obtainment. 

The Spell of Obtainment was a leech on her mind and her heart - forcing her to syphon power off other people. Making her unable to feel remorse, or guilt, or even pain. This spell twisted her body, rotting her flesh and crumbling her bones to dust. It was magic that held her together, that kept her alive, and it was gone. But somehow, by She-Ra’s will, she lived. 

She crawled to a nearby tree, snapping off a low hanging branch. Breaking off some excess, she was able to fashion it into a cane, and although not ideal, helped her move around far easier than she was before. 

Limping onward, she grabbed an apple that fell from a nearby tree. Her teeth hated it, as they seemed to crumble to dust as she chewed the hard fruit. 

After eating all she could handle, she kept on and was able to find a nearby stream. The moonlight reflected her face in the pale blue water. She stared at her reflection, long and hard. She wanted to scream, she wanted to slash at the water with her razor-sharp nails. But she didn’t. A single tear slid from her eye, splashing in the water. Then another, then another, as she began to weep at what she had become.


	2. Forgive and Take.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver makes her way to Castle Brightmoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to both Crow and Razur for proof-reading, along with members of the "Shadow Obsessed" Discord server for support!

SHE-RA AND THE PRINCESSES OF POWER

“VICES”

CHAPTER 2: Forgive and Take. 

Shadow Weaver attempted to regain her composure, but in the process only ended up breaking down further. She couldn’t quite understand why - or how. It just felt like...a dam burst inside of her, and a cavalcade of emotions were now rushing through. 

She curled up at the side of the lake, emotions overwhelming. Not just sadness, but anger, guilt, and...pride? Excitement? It was very unusual. Lost in her own thoughts, she fell asleep and there she lay until the break of dawn. She was woken up by a sensation she hadn’t felt in ages..Sunlight. On her skin. On her face. It felt...refreshing in a way she couldn’t quite express.

Using her cane as a lever, she managed to hoist herself back onto her feet and continue her trek. Slow and steady, it was nearly midday by the time she actually made it to Castle Brightmoon. Amazingly, they still hadn’t thought to station any guards outside of the castle, only inside. This allowed her to simply waltz on into the castle.

Well, this didn’t last for long as a guard stopped her a few steps inside. Very tall, and dressed in armor so reflective that it was nearly blinding. “Halt! Castle Brightmoon accepts no solicitors. State your purpose or you will be ejected immediately.” Their voice was loud, serious, but carrying a slightly...young, and inexperienced vibe.

The side of Shadow Weaver’s face curled into a smile. “I need to see King Micah - I’m his prisoner, after all.” 

The Guard seemed to wince. They had heard through the grapevine that the castle was holding a prisoner, but their position was on the bottom floor - and the prisoner was located upstairs, so she had no details. But if she was telling the truth, what were they doing outside the castle? But if they didn’t at least report it, they could be in a world of trouble…

They took a deep breath, commanding “Follow me.” The entire walk was slow, her tortoise-like pace making a minute long trot take closer to half an hour. But, with patience, and great difficulty, they eventually made it to the throne room. “King Micah?” The guard asked, slightly frustrated. “What is it?” He smiled back, his face as jovial as ever. “There’s someone claiming to be a prisoner...and they just barged in.” The guard sounded exasperated, as Shadow Weaver did indeed slither in the room.

Micah’s expression dropped from one of joviality to one of disgust. Sitting up from his throne, he stepped closer to Shadow Weaver - recoiling from her rotten scent, covering his nose. 

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes in frustration, but she waved it off. Respectfully bowing forward as far as she could without falling over, “King Micah, do you not recognize your tutor?” with a sly smile.

“Light Spinner?” Micah’s eyes widened as he focused on Shadow Weaver’s face. Disfigured, falling apart...but somehow intimately familiar. “No, Shadow Weaver…” He corrected himself.   
“How are you still alive? I was told you had perished in the Whispering Woods.” His tone was one of shock, confusion, and slight annoyance. 

“I would like to know that as well.” Shadow Weaver stated, matter of factly. “I assumed I’d perish as well. I can only guess that She-ra had something to do with it.”

“She did release a healing wave, but I thought that would only heal the plants….” Micah grew suspicious and turned around, scribing a quick spell. 

“I can only assume that...Perhaps it was her will for me to survive.” Shadow Weaver sighed.

“I can’t imagine why she would want that.” His voice was soaked with venom, aggressively whipping around to face her and tossing out a combined truth and anti illusory spell. “Now, State your purpose, you’re lucky I don’t have my guards throw you on a one-man ship to Beast Island.”

She frowned. “Hostile, But…. I can’t exactly blame you. I wouldn’t exactly trust me either at this moment. But what would Adora think of your decision? Don’t you think she’d like to have a word with me, first?”

Micah sighed, facepalming. “Fine. You can have the spare-room until Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Catra come back. Then I’ll let them decide what to do with you. Be gone.” He gestured to the guards, who promptly grabbed Shadow Weaver by the arm and escorted out of the throne room. 

Forcibly down the hall, they weren’t gentle with her - They didn’t want to spend the next half an hour on someone who was slower than erosion. They picked her up by the arms and dragged her down the hall, tossing her into her, uh…’cell’.

It was just as she had left it. Including behind a loose tile, a little treasure chest she’d kept a bottle of Moonshine in. 

Pulling the cork out, and putting the bottle to her lips, she was going to have a long night.


End file.
